1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the present application relates to an arrangement to set a gasket without narrowing an inner space of the housing following the CFP (Centum Form factor Pluggable) standard.
2. Background Arts
A Japanese patent application laid open No. 2001-111283A has disclosed an electronic apparatus having a circuit board and two shield cases sandwiching the circuit board as applying electrically conductive resin therebetween. The electrically conductive resin with a liquid shape is first applied to a surface of one of the shield cases, then, the other shield case is pressed against the shield case so as to crush the electrically conductive resin. An optical transceiver providing an electrically conductive and elastic gasket for shielding a housing has disclosed in, for instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 8,628,256B.
The electrically conductive resin in a liquid shape or a pasted shape has an advantage in a point to restrict reduction of an inner space for installing optical and/or electrical components. However, such electrically conductive resin is necessary to prepare specific tools or apparatus to apply to practical devices. An apparatus for applying the resin, positioning the device to be applied with the resin, and/or hardening the applied resin, and so on becomes necessary for the production of the apparatus implementing such resin. Also, such resin requests additional time for hardening. The elastic gasket does not request special tools and additional times, but inevitably prepares an arrangement or a structure to set the gasket therein, which narrows a space for installing electrical and optical components within the optical transceiver.